Fireworks
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Charlie les ha regalado a los gemelos unos fuegos artificiales. La noche que deciden probarlos deberán hacer frente a varios imprevistos, como las ansias de su hermano pequeño por vivir una aventura o por la falta de material para hacer funcionar su nuevo regalo


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K Rowling

Este fic está dedicado a** Orgullo Verde y Plata** ya que hoy es su cumpleaños y como es una chica muy maja he decidido escribirle esto (Que conste que he sudado tinta para hacerlo)

* * *

**Fireworks**

* * *

**La Madriguera. 1 de abril de 1985.**

Queridos gemelos:

Sé que no debería mandaros esto, es más, si mamá lo supiese no tendríais cinco hermanos, sino que uno desaparecería; pero por ser vuestro cumpleaños he pensado que no estaría mal daros un pequeño regalo. He elegido una hora en la que mamá ha llevado a Ginny a cortarse el pelo (lo sé porque me informó de ello en una carta) para entregároslo.

Tenéis que tener cuidado con el regalo; son fuegos artificiales, los encontré en Hogsmeade (que, por cierto, es un pueblo muy bonito). Tonks (¿os acordáis de la chica que cambiaba de color de pelo que me encontré el primer día en el andén nueve y tres cuartos? Pues es ella) me ayudó a elegirlos; dijo que estos los había probado ella y que eran espectaculares.

Haced buen uso de ellos y, sobre todo, ¡que no os pille mamá! Que si no, es capaz de castigarme a mí en verano por influenciaros negativamente y todo eso.

Besos,

Charlie.

**Hogwarts. 4 de abril de 1985**

¡Charlie!

¿Te puedes creer lo que nos pasó la noche que queríamos probar tu regalo? Lo habíamos planeado todo a la perfección, hasta mamá se creyó que estábamos dormidos cuando pasó por nuestra habitación. Cuando estaban todos dormidos, bajamos a coger la caja -que habíamos escondido previamente en el salón- y justo en el momento en el que íbamos a salir, llegó Ronnie diciendo que quería ir con nosotros porque quería vivir una aventura, y que si no le dejábamos llamaría a mamá; y claro, no tuvimos más remedio que llevarlo con nosotros (queda decir que sus dotes de chantajista las ha aprendido de nosotros).

Yo protesté mucho porque sabía que Ron lo iba a estropear, pero Fred me convenció de que si no lo llevábamos con nosotros seríamos unos malos hermanos (George está mintiendo, lo que le dije era que si no lo llevábamos se lo contaría a mamá y nos la cargaríamos). Bueno, pues eso. Encima que te quería dejar como el bueno de la historia. Pero no contamos con que el pequeño Ronnie le tiene miedo a las arañas desde que le hicimos esa pequeña broma; ¿la recuerdas? Y claro, el jardín estaba infectado de esos pequeños bichos.

Entre que Ron gritaba cada segundo y que se tropezaba con todo lo que había en el suelo, tardamos el doble de tiempo del que esperábamos en llegar al claro donde pensábamos utilizar tu regalo. Cuando llegamos (que ya era muy tarde, y Ron se estaba quedando dormido) sacamos la caja e intentamos hacer que funcionasen los fuegos artificiales; pero a nuestro fantástico hermano se le había olvidado decirnos cómo funcionaban. Tuvimos que utilizar nuestro ingenio para conseguir hacer que sirviesen (queda decir que nuestro ingenio no sirvió de nada).

Y cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, sí, como lees, ¡amanecer! Fred intentó hacer fuego con un palo, y por supuesto, tuve que ayudarle (Ron se había quedado dormido sobre una roca). Y bueno, cuando llevábamos media hora frotando con un palo la cuerdecita esa que se debe quemar, cogí (cogimos) el palo, y como si nuestras manos fuesen unas cerillas, ¡se encendió! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Queda decir que los fuegos artificiales eran impresionantes. Ron se despertó sobresaltado al oír el ruido de los fuegos artificiales y fue muy divertido, porque se cayó de la roca y creía que eran cañones como en los libros de piratas que le lee mamá por la noche. Obviamente, a la vez que despertó a Ron también despertó al resto de la familia y mamá nos descubrió.

Lo raro es que cuando se lo contamos, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarnos, después nos explicó que era porque habíamos hecho magia, ¿has escuchado Charlie? ¡Magia! Iremos a Hogwarts, a Gryffindor y entraremos en el equipo de Quidditch y bueno… ¡Hemos hecho magia!

Estamos castigados; Ron no, por supuesto, ¡como si lo hubiésemos llevado contra su voluntad! Ahora mismo estamos pelando zanahorias, nunca creí que pudiésemos comer tanto, ¿sabes cuántas zanahorias llevamos ya? Pero tranquilo, no creas que se nos han acabado los fuegos artificiales; sólo tiramos uno. Si ya te decimos nosotros que un día de estos crearemos nuestros fuegos artificiales, ya verás.

Fdo: Fred y George.

**P.D:** Tienes que traernos más fuegos artificiales. Ah, y gracias, te aseguro que es el mejor regalo que nos han hecho.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** espero que os haya gustado, los gemelos Weasleys son personajes sobre los que me cuesta escribir pero creo que no lo he hecho tan, tan, tan mal ¿no?

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
